Trigun Band Party
by Senshi316
Summary: All the Trigun characters are in a band. PG-13 just to be safe.
1. Stand Here With Me

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do NOT own Trigun nor the song "You stand here with me" by Creed. so dont hurt me!  
  
I'm only 14 and i have all of ...looks in wallet 2 bucks and 73 cents.....hehheh....oh and this is only my second Trigun fic..the first was Rems Last Moments. Read and review! PLEEEAASE!!! puppy eyes So plaease dont bite me! Nice reveiwes welcomed...flames will be pointed and laughed at!MUWHAHAHHAAHAAAA!!!!!!  
  
It was bright and sunny day on the plaent Gunsmoke. Vash The Stamped was sitting in the window of a small house which he, Wolfwood, Knives, Legato, Milly, and Maryl had rented for a few weeks. While doing a few concerts in the town.

Vash watched as a spider was making its web, just as a beautiful purple and blue butterflie flew past the window outside. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about Rem.  
  
Just then Wolfwood came in.  
  
"Hey Vash, did ya finish that new song of yours yet?" he asked.  
  
"All most!" said Vash with a fake smile. "It should be ready before the show tonight so we can practice it."  
  
"All right then! I cant wait to hear it!"  
  
Wolfwood then walked off into the kitchen.  
  
Vash sighed as he wrote more lines to his song.  
  
"I hope you like this....Rem..." he said to himself as his eyes began to water. Blinking back the tears, he wrote the last line.  
  
In the living room  
Everyone sat in the living room as Vash had asked them to. They were all curious as to why. Just then Vash came in with papers in his hands. He handed one to everyone and then sat down next to Knives.  
  
"OK" Vash said looking at his paper then up at everyone. "This is the new song I have been working on. I wrote it for Rem" he said looking at Knives.  
  
Knives nodded with a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Knives has changed so much", Vash thought and smiled at his brother  
  
Wolfwood was reading the lines to Vash's song, "wow.." he whispered under his breath, "This is awsome Vash!" he said looking up.  
  
"Yea! It's beautifull Mr. Vash!" Milly chimed in.  
  
Vash bowed his head, "I hoped you all would like it..." he said softly.  
  
Knives patted Vash on the back, "So." he said "lets start practicing! I wanna have this ready for tonights show!"  
  
They others agreed and so they all went into the practice room to learn the melodies, harmonies and verses of Vash's new song. They worked all day, making sure everything was perfect.  
  
  
  
The night of the concert came, and everyone was runing around back stage getting into thier posissions.  
  
"THREE MINUTES!" a randome stage hand yelled out. Everyone stood on the stage behind the curten in their places at their mics or behind their instraments. Knives was on Drums, Wolfwood on bass, Legato on guitar, and Milly and Meryl were back up singers. Vash stood slightly ahead of them all, the lead singer.  
  
The curten began to rise and Vash took a deep breath, hearing the fans screeming and cheering wildly. He steped up to the mic and smiled at the crowd, rewarded with more cheering. He then took the mic into his hand as Wolfwood and Legato started to play, joined shortly after by Knives.  
  
Closing his eyes Vash said, "This is for you, Rem." He then began to sing.  
  
"You always reached out to me, and helped me believe. All those memories we share,  
  
I will cherish every one of them. The truth of it is, there's a right way to live And you showed me.  
  
So now you live on, in the words of a song, You're a melody" THe crowd was silent at first, in awe at how beautiful Vash's voice matched the words to his new song which he dedicated to some unknown woman named Rem.  
  
"You stand here with me now. Just when fear blinded me, you taught me to dream. I'll give you everything I am, and still fall short of what you've done for me. In this life that I live,I hope I can give love unselfishly. I've learned the world is bigger than me, you're my daily dose of reality. You stand here with me now!"  
  
The crowd cheered even louder as Vash cut off and Wolfwood picked up with a blazing solo. When Vash began to sing again, Milly and Meryl joined in as well in the background.  
  
"On and on we sing, On and on we sing this song. 'Cause you stand here with me!" Vash finished and the crowd went wild with applause. "Thank you..." Vash whispered to the crowd threw his mic. "That was for the woman that made me what I am."  
  
And thats the end of Chapter one!!! in each chapter, I will only be writing about one song they sing, and it will not nessisarily pick up where the last one left off, it may start off with them practicing a new song, someone working on a song, you get the idea. I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be better though. At least I think it's better.


	2. With You, Wolfwoods turn!

Disclamer: I dont own Trigun..if I did..ID BE FILTHY STINKIN RICH!! ...but im not....i have all of... $3.75..yay! more then last time! I dont own the song 'With U' by Linkin Park..but I do love it oh so much! hehe!  
  
Athors Note: Second in the Trigun band thing...u dont like it...U CAN JUST BITE ME! BLAH! reveiews again are welcomed and all flames WILL be laughed at! ..laughed EVILY at...hee hee hee.....  
  
The crowd was still cheering wildly from the last song. Vash smiled and waved at his fans as the band got ready for the next song. "Alright alright now, calm down guys." Vash said to the crowd. "This next song is called With U, and it's gonna be sung by our beloved bass player, Wolfwood!!" he cried out and the crowd applauded and screemed wildly again, especialy the ladys in the crowd.  
  
Wolfwood handed the bass guitar off the Vash in exchange for the mic. "Hey everyone!" he called out, "This is kinda my first time singin' lead so uh...go easy o me ok?" he said scratching his head with a sheepish smile on his lips. The crowd cheered in excitment and a few calls of "YOU CAN DO IT WOLFY!!" could be heard from vareous sections. Wolfwood smiled a big smile, "Thanks for your confidence in me!" he called to the sections that called out to him.  
  
The band began to play and Wolfwood stomped forward and began to sing, "I woke up in a dream today. to the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor. Forgot all about yesterday, remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore. A little taste of hypocrisy, and I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react, even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant and I can't bring you back."  
  
He jumped around the stage as he sang and crowd cheerd and screemd as loud as they could. Growing more confident in his ability to please the crowd, he started to shout the lyrics out as he jumped around the stage wildly. "It's true, the way I feel, was promised by your face, the sound of your voice  
  
painted on my memories, even if you're not with me I'm with you."  
  
Vash, Knives and Legato then joined in, singing behind Wolfwood, just as pasionetly, but softer, so they did not over power Wolfwood. "You now I see keeping everything inside, you now I see even when I close my eyes,I hit you and you hit me back, we fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still.  
  
Fine line between this and that, when things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real. Now I'm trapped in this memory and I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react, even though you're close to me, you're still so distant, and I can't bring you back!!"  
  
Vash, Knives and Legato droped out and Wolfwood slammed to the front of the stages and screemed out, "No No matter how far we've come, I can't wait to see tomorrow." his voice soffend, "With you...." he ended and opend his eyes to look at the screeming fans. He smiled, proud of himself for not freezing or forgetting a verse. "WE LOVE YOU WOLFWOOD!!!!" a ground of girls in the front row screemed. Wolfwood bent down and touched their hands, "I love you too!!" he replied, rewarded with the girls squeeling.  
  
Vash came up and patted Wolfwood on the back as the curten went down, "Good job!" he praised. "They really love you!"  
  
Wolfwood smiled sheepishly and blushed slightly, "Aw shucks...." he said, playfully, "Twernt nothin'!"  
  
and so end chapter two!!! im not sure what im gonna put as the third chap, most likley it will be Knives' turn to sing though. see yas next time, on the Trigun Band!!! 


	3. Behind Blue Eyes, Knives' time to shine

Disclamer: I dont own TRIGUN damnit!!!! no mattrer how hard i tried but they would not sell 4 $17.50!!!!! darn them! =.= n e how..i dont own Behind Blue Eyes, by The Who, OR the Limp Bizket version.  
  
3rd Trigun band chap! This time, Kinves gets to write a song about how he really feels! kawaii! hugs Knives MINE!!!!!! growls at other rabid fan girls reviews will be hugged, flames will be uh...i cant say burned cuz that makes NO sense..so uh...AH HA! flames with be squirted with water! yea! plz 4give meh 4 any OOCnessness...if there is any it will most likley be Knives-sama. =n.n;=  
  
Knives's song  
  
Knives sat in his room, all alone leaning over a notebook which he was writing in rapidly. It was dark, the only light was from the 7 candles he had lit, and the air was thick with incense smoke. At times, he had a look of anger on his face, then, for a few moments, he would smile.  
  
"Maby now they will understand what I have gone through..." he thought to himself.  
  
Just then, Legato knocked on the door.  
  
"Knives?" he called, " Are you in there?"  
  
Knives quickly hid his note book and called, "Come in Legato!"  
  
"What are you doing sitting with only candels lit Master?" he asked looking around, "And why are you burning incense?"  
  
Knives looked at Legato with a slightly angry look on his face as if to say 'what do you care? Its none of your buiseness!' "I'm sitting with only candles lit and burning incense because it realaxes me Legato."  
  
Legato looked around the room again. "Whatever you say Master.", with that he left the room. Knives sighed and took his note book out again and read what he had writen. "Just a few more lines...." hes said softly. So, he took out his pen and continued with his writing.  
  
  
  
Legato whent into the kitchen where Vash and Wolfwood were sitting. " I think hes up to something.." He said sitting next to Wolfwood. "He's sitting in the dark with candels lit and incense burning..he sais it relaxes him...but I think he was doing something els and trying to hide it from me."  
  
"Hmm...he might be up to something..." said vash thinking hard. "But what....?"  
  
  
  
Two weeks later......  
  
"No one knows what its like, to be the bad man," Knives sang softly as he sat on the porch and played his guitar, looking at the sky. "to be the sad man..."  
  
"Is this what you have been doing for the past few weeks Knives?"  
  
Knives turned around to see Vash walking up to him. "Well...uh...yes..." he said looking at his feet as Vash sat next to him.  
  
"Keep playing, its nice." said Vash with a smile. Knives started to play and sing again still looking at the clear starry sky, as Vash looked over his shoulder and motioned for the others to silently come out and listen as well.  
  
When Knives finished his song, the others burst into applause, Millie and Maryl with tears in their eyes.  
  
"That was wonderfull Mr. Knives!" said Milie still clapping. Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"We should use that in our next concert!" said Wolfwwood patting Knives on the back. "I bet a lot of people would love to hear it Knives."  
  
Knives looked down and blushed slightly. "I don't know if I want people to hear it...."  
  
"Aw come on Knives! It's a great song! People should hear it! I bet after some people other then us heard it, people would understand you a lot better..." said Meryl.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to Knives, but we all think you should." Said Vash as he patted Knives on the shoulder and walked back into the house. Wolfwood, Maryl, and Millie all followed. But Lagato stayed.  
  
" I thought it really was very good Master...."  
  
"I thought I told you to stop calling me Master, Legato? Just call me Knives...."  
  
Knives and Legato sat outside for a few moments longer, then Knives got up and said, "If we are gonna do this at the next concert I better start making coppies for everyone"  
  
"I think only you should sing Mas...Knives. The rest of us will just sit in the background as you sing and play your guitar."  
  
"But then who will play the drum part if its just me? Its small but its still important...."  
  
"I'm sure Vash, Wolfwood or myself could play it."  
  
Knives nodded, "I like that idea..." he said, then went inside to tell the others. But Legato remained out side.  
  
"I wish I could write sogs like Master and Vash." he thought, "Maybe someday I'll write a song that I feel they will like..." He then stood up and went into the house as Knives had done before him.  
  
  
  
The Next day Knives had made coppies of his song and gave one to everyone as they sat in the practice room. He had made a title for the song by now, he called it, "Behind BLue Eyes". The others seemed to like it. They practiced everyday for weeks. Their next gig was in a month. Everything had to be perfect, otherwize, Knives said he would not put it in the show. With a few weeks left, something was still not right with the song.  
  
"It seems like its missing something..." said Knives one day as they sat in the practice room.  
  
" I know what you mean Kinves," said Vash, " maybe we should add some other instrament to it?"  
  
"Or perhaps some back-up singing?" questioned Millie.  
  
Knives thought it over carfuly, trying to hear the song with the seggestions added in his mind. "Maybe.." he finally said slowly. "Lets try it once." And so they did, first they tried adding a flute part played by Meryl, but they all agreed that that was not what was needed. Then they tried adding Milly and Meryl singing in the back ground and Knives decided that sounded good, but that the song still needed something. Knives asked Vash and Wolfwood to add some echos into it and they did. Knives listened to it a few times and desided that that was it.  
  
"That's just what it needed you guys, thanks for the help.." he said softly. "Do you think the fans will like it?"  
  
"I think they'll love it Mr. Knives!" cherped Milly and Meryl and Vash noded enthuseasticly. Wolfwood noded solumly and Legato just sat there noding his head so it was hardly niticable.  
  
"well." said Vash stretching out and yawning, "I think we should all get some sleep, the show is tomorro, we dont wanna be tired now do we?"  
  
So then all went off into thier rooms, wating for tomorrow to come.  
  
  
  
It was dawn. The Spiders were beginning to hide in the shadows of their webs as the butterflies awoke and started to fly around in the early morning light. Knives was the first to wake up. As he sat in bed he looked out his window at hte beautiful sun rise. He then yawned and stretched before getting up to make something to eat.  
  
When he arived in the kitchen he got a frying pan and made some baccon and eggs with some toast. Vash then walked in sleepily rubbing his eyes  
  
"Something sure smells good!" he said as he smiled at Knives and sat at the table. "You always did know how to cook."  
  
Knives smiled. "The concert should be good tonight." Knives said as he places a plate of food on the table for Vash.  
  
"Hell yea! I thought maybe we'd save your song till the end?" Vash said as he picked up his fork and stabed it into an egg.  
  
Knives smiled, then said "Sure Vash. I think thats a good idea...just incase I change my mind." He sat down next to Vash and began to eat. A few minutes later, the others made there way sleepily into the kitchen and ate as they talked over the plans for the show that night.  
  
  
  
"Thirty minutes till the curten goes up!!" called a stage hand. Knives was pacing the back stage nervously in baggy black pants, a white shirt, and combat boots. His hair was spiked up and on his wrists he sported black and red jelly bracelets.  
  
"Relax!" Wolfwood said, placing his hand on Kinves' shoulder. "They'll love it. You'll do fine." he reasured Knives.  
  
"But," Knives started, "what if they don't like it....what if I freeze up? I never sang alone like this before...not song I wrote...they were always Vash's songs that he wrote for both of us...." he said looking down.  
  
"FIVE MINUTES!!!" the stage hand called to the band.  
  
"Listen, Knives..." Wolfwood began in a whisper. "IF you don't beleive in yourself, you wont be as great as you can be and they will pick up on that. You have to be confident in your abillity! They love it when you sing. The girls go cray and the guys wish they were like you. Just beleive."  
  
The stage hand came over just then. "Time to get on stage guys! Have a good show." The band took their places on the stage. Knives looked at Vash and smiled nervously. Vash gave Knives a thumbs up and smiled back.  
  
They did 8 songs and then it was time for Knives to shine. Vash spoke into his mic. "Alright guys! The show it almost over." The crowed went wild, waiting for Vash to say what the last song would be. "And we have a little something special to end the show tonight!" He looked back at Knives and smiled, beconing him forward. "My brother Knives here, has a song to share with you guys tonight! You'll be the first to hear it!" The crows erupted into aplause and cheering as Knives waved at them smiling nervously. Vash handed the mic to Knives. "It's all yours bro." he said and began to walk to the drums.  
  
Knives took a deep breath, "Alright guys...I..I've never done this before...and I wrote this song myself...so don't make fun of me!!" he said like a small child to the crowd, whom were awwing at Knives cute, helpless expression on his face. "A lot of people used to hate me for how I used to act, some still do hate me, I hope this song will help them understand how I feel." he stated. He put the mic into its stand and sat on a stool one of the stage hands had brought up for him. He picked up his guitar and took another deep breath.  
  
Then he began to play his guitar head down. "No one knows what it's like," he sang softly, his head still hung low. "to be the bad man, to be the sad man.Behind blue eyes." The crowd was deadly silent, all in awe at how beautiful and soft Knives' voice was. Then slowly, a lighter began to sway in the crowd in the old cleche way, yet everyone felt it fitting, and joined in.  
  
"And no one knows what it's like, to be hated," Knives continued, a twinge of hurt in his voice, "To be faded to telling only lies." he began to sing a little stronger and looked up at the crowd, seeing them all sway with awe on their faces. "But my dreams, they aren't as empty, as my conscious seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free."  
  
Vash began to play the drums lightly in the background and Legato joined in with another guitar. "No one knows what its like, to feel these feelings, like I do, and I blame you." Knives sang stronger still. "No one bites back as hard on their anger. None of my pain woe can show through" The drums died out and it was just Knives' voice and his guitar. His voice soffend, almost to a whisper, "But my dreams, they aren't as empty as my conscious seems to be, I have hours, only lonely." Milly and Meryl joined in in the background softly harmonizing, "My love is vengeance, that's never free." Meryl and Milly droped out, leaving Knives alone again.  
  
"No one knows what its like, to be mistreated, to be defeated." Milly and Meryl joined back in for the next 3 words only, "Behind blue eyes. No one know how to say that they're sorry, and don't worry, I'm not telling lies." Meryl and Milly, as well as Wolfwood, Vash and Legato, joined in very softly behind Knives now, all singing in a beautiful harmonie, "But my dreams, they aren't as empty as my conscious seems to be. I have hours, only lonely, my love is vengeance, that's never free." Everone els droped back out, letting Knives finish the song solo.  
  
"No one knows what its like, to be the bad man, to be the sad man." He droped his head again and sang softly, "Behind blue eyes." And he stoped playing his guitar, a small tear escaping the corner of his eye and a small smile gracing his lips. "And that's, that." he said to the crowd and the burst into applause. "GO KNIVES!!!!!" one girl in the second row screemed, making Knives look up and smile broadly at the crowd.  
  
"Thank you..." he whispered. Vash then came up to him and pat him on the back, smiling proudly at his brother.  
  
"Good job, Knives." he said honestly to his fellow plant. "Good job."  
  
AND THATS CHAPTER 3!!!!! WEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Personaly i think this is the best of all of them so far. And even though I posted them all the same day, this one took the longest to write and was the first one i started. hope ya liked it! SENSHI, OUT! 


	4. TT eee

1Where have I been? My old computer died. And with it, so did the Legato chapter. vT.Tv so now I have to re-type the whole thing. I'll try to get it done ASAP. So don't kill me! Not like anyone but Moroh reads this fic..but yea...


End file.
